robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rescuers1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Hydrotech page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 22:46, January 1, 2011 To quote Rex in Toy Story 1, I feel like I'm just coming off as annoying. Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 13:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't say that, it's always difficult adding trivia because sometimes it might not be 100% accurate or necessary, my advice would be to browse and look for either spelling mistakes or ways articles can be improved or rephrased, but we're very happy to have all of our members, so don't feel as though you're annoying anyone. snowdog140 15:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Well I understand, it just feels as if everything I add is either unnecessary, has not come out right or just potentially detrimental to Robot Wars wiki's status as an online encyclopedia--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 22:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, your Bulldog Breed trivia was interesting. I remember thinking about that myself, I didn't realise we didn't mention it on the articles. Don't get disheartened by that IP reverting your edit, he must have just seen you as a bad faith editor when you are not. Keep up the good work, bud. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, it is very nice to feel appreciated, especially since I have followed Robot Wars since I was a boy so I am bound to know a fair bit about it even if it may not always be necessary. I was more concerned about my contributions to Nemesis and Diotoir being deleted. --Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 22:32, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :We didn't delete it, we just reworded it. We can't be using exclamation marks on a wiki, see. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I know you didn't, I was just concerned you would just because of the writing in general. --Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 22:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Rewording is one of the most common edits here, so if it happens to you I wouldn't worry. However, if something does happen that you don't quite agree with, you're more than free to ask the editor why such a change happened, we're a community here and one of the main things is discussion, so you are encouraged to talk to people to get the best result. This isn't me encouraging you to start arguments with people or anything, but if an edit occurs and you can't quite understand why, just ask, we're all friendly here. snowdog140 04:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) 200 edits down, 300 to go.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 13:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Signature Just a note, when you write something on a forum and sign with a signature, it's preferable if you have your signature after the block of text that you have posted. It just makes the whole thing easier to read. I understand it was only at the bottom of Forum:Series 6 Seeds, but I say this before what you post becomes emersed in other people's text. Datovidny (talk) 16:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Whoops! Thanks for the tip. Rescuers1&2rthebest 15:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) There, that's better! Rescuers1&2rthebest 15:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't seem you took my advice properly. I saw you were rearranging your signature on the forum pages, but you weren't doing it properly, you were putting it at the top of each item. What you're meant to do is type what you want to type, and then put your signature after it. Look at what I've done here, I'm typing this block of text, and I'll put my signature at the end. Please take note of this in the future, it just makes everything easier for everyone, I've already corrected the stuff on the forum pages, just so you know. Datovidny (talk) 17:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I simply misinterpreted, I cannot help it. I have Asperger's Syndrome so I am prone to misunderstanding and misinterpreting things now and again. Now I definitely know for sure. --Rescuers1&2rthebest 11:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think we have at least one other user on the wiki who has Asperger's, although I forget who it is. My little brother also has Asperger's and loves Robot Wars. Christophee (talk) 15:44, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm the one with Aspergers and ADHD, good to see I'm not the only one with Aspergers. :) Sam (BAZINGA) 20:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I also have autism and probably have Asperger's as well as I misunderstand things all the time. That, for some reason, is not related to my ability to spell things properly. STORM II 22:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::So that makes three users with Aspergers/Autism (Autism is on the Aspergers spectrum). People with Aspergers/Autism are, in my eyes, unique as every person with said condition doesn't have the same symptons. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear it and glad to know I'm in good company. --Rescuers1&2rthebest 08:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Even if you weren't there's no reason for us to treat you any differently, it's good to see you settling into the wiki, hopefully we'll see you around for a long time to come :) snowdog140 16:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh you see me around for a long time alright.--Rescuers1&2rthebest 12:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) One thing I forgot to mention, I get carried away easily. --Rescuers1&2rthebest 13:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) International Robots do not get those catergories Please stop adding Catergories for "Robots with More Wins than Losses" or "Losses than Wins" to robots from international competitions. CrashBash (talk) 20:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry I just feel the International Competitors have as much right to those categories as the British ones. :Well, as the old saying goes, them's the rules. CrashBash (talk) 20:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't see why International robots shouldn't go in these categories. I reckon we should get that rule changed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I didn't make those rules, so you're going to have to ask direct. Right now, I'm wasting my time clearing them out, and inconsistant/incorrect trivia points. CrashBash (talk) 20:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Well at least someone agrees with me, it is not my decision obviously but I feel that rule is not really fair, and I tried to keep my trivia as consistant as possible. I know a lot about Robot Wars as well, and I have already explained that as an aspie, I tend to misunderstand things and get carried away.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 20:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :I know you mean well, but you really should pay better attention to what you're writing. For example, you claimed that Panzer Mk and Slicer were the only robots to have never lost a battle in the main competition, but not only is that only on one of the robots' pages, but that isn't true anyway. Typhoon 2 never lost a battle in the main competition either. CrashBash (talk) 20:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC)